Transformers: Otherworld - The Decepticon Invasion
by JazzJumper
Summary: The Decepticons invade Cybertron, can the Autobots hold them off?
1. Preparations

Valued Gateway Client Normal Valued Gateway Client 2 72 2001-11-10T19:11:00Z 2001-11-10T20:23:00Z 2 910 4554 116 33 6375 9.2720 75 

         **NOTE: **If you have not yet read the previous parts of Transformers: Otherworld, I highly suggest you do so. It will help you understand what's going on.

         It has been a few weeks since a group of Autobots infiltrated Trypticon and sabotaged Decepticon leader Shockwave's plans of retaking Cybertron. Since then, Shockwave has thought about what he will do when he gets his hands on the Autobots. He won't have to think much longer, for construction of Trypticon has now been completed.

         "Despite our recent setbacks," Construction Hook began, "We have completed construction of Trypticon. He's ready to be tested."

         "Excellent!" Shockwave replied, "Trypticon, transform!" The massive Decepticon fortress obeyed his leaders commands and transformed into his alternate mode, a giant robotic dinosaur. 

         "He's better than I imagined." Shockwave said, "With his might, we'll retake Cybertron in no time! Hook, gather the Decepticons, we are ready for departure."

         "As you wish, Shockwave." Hook replied as he ran off. Shockwave stood there, looking up at Trypticon.

         "Your plan won't work, Shockwave." a voice from behind said. Shockwave quickly turned around to find Cyclonus standing before him.

         "Your ridiculous opinion has been noted, Cyclonus," Shockwave angrily replied, "And ignored! With Trypticon on our side, none shall stand in our way!"

         "You could have all the might in the universe behind you, Shockwave," Cyclonus began, "But without a proper leader, you haven't a chance of victory."

         "You dare Question my leadership abilities?!?" Shockwave shouted.

         "Yes I do." Cyclonus replied, "Only one Decepticon is fit to lead us, and that is Galvatron!"

         "You truly are a moron, Cyclonus!" Shockwave exclaimed, "Even you can recall that Galvatron died fighting Swipeamus Prime! Besides, Galvatron was no more than a mere puppet, truly not leadership material. Logic dictates that I am the true leader of the Decepticons!"

         "All we know is that Galvatron was thrown into space," Cyclonus began, "We do not know if he is dead or not. We should be searching for him now, not preparing to loose to the Autobots once again."

         "If you want to go out and search for your precious Galvatron, Cyclonus, then do it!" Shockwave exclaimed, "There is no room in the Decepticons for those who do not share my vision."

         "There is also no room in the Decepticons for those who think they can lead." Cyclonus shot back. He then transformed and took off.

         "The fool." Shockwave thought to himself, "Even if found operational, Galvatron would prove to be nothing more than an insane lunatic due to all that time in space. Although it is highly improbable that Galvatron survived, a part of me worries that he could show up and ruin everything I have strived so hard to achieve."

         "Shockwave!" Hook said as he walked up, "The Decepticons have been gathered. We are ready whenever you say."

         "Excellent!" Shockwave exclaimed, "Decepticons! Enter Trypticon! We are about to retake Cybertron!"

         TIME: That very moment. PLACE: Cybertron. Swipeamus Prime and his Autobots have gathered to discuss their strategy for the upcoming invasion. 

         "We all know what's ahead of us." Swipeamus began, "These past few weeks we had to prepare for the oncoming Decepticon invasion have helped us well, but now we are faced with the real thing. I hope that you are prepared to undertake the tasks ahead of you all. Prowl will now brief you all about what you are to do."

         "This is how we're going to do it." Prowl said, "We'll split off into different groups to combat each wave of the invasion. I expect an air wave, a ground wave, and the main wave which will consist of Trypticon, the Decepticons new attack fortress. I'll lead the group dealing with Trypticon. That group will consist of  myself, Kup, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Wheeljack, and Blaster. Jazz will lead the air wave group which will include Blurr, Arcee, Cliffjumper, and Hot Rod. Perceptor will lead the ground wave group, which consists of the Dinobots."

         "What about Swipeamus?" Blaster asked, "Don't we need or leader with us in combat?"

         "This operation is to risky." Prowl replied, "We can not afford to loose another leader just yet, so he'll stay behind. You all have your group assignments, so let's roll out!" The Autobots ran to their respective places, leaving only Swipeamus and Prowl.

         "Are you sure it's wise for me not to fight?" Swipeamus asked, "I mean, we're desperate enough as it is."

         "Trust me." Prowl said, "You're way to important for us to risk right now. Just imagine what it will do to Autobot morale if something were to happen to you."

         "I suppose your right, old friend." Swipeamus replied, "Good luck."

         "Yeah," Prowl began as he ran off, "We're gonna need it."

         "I just wish there was something more I could do." Swipeamus said to himself.

         "You're pissed, huh?" a voice from behind asked. Swipeamus turned around to find Spike.

         "Spike!" Swipeamus shouted, "I thought you and Daniel went back to Earth!" 

         "Daniel did." Spike replied, "You know I couldn't miss this."

         "Yes, I suppose you're…" Swipeamus began, but before he could finish, he doubled over in pain,

         "What happened?" Spike asked, "Are you alright?"

         "Yeah," Swipeamus said as he struggled to his feet, "The Matrix… It's trying to tell me something… Telling me to go somewhere."

         "Then let's go there, then." Spike said.

         "Are you sure you want to go, Spike?" Swipeamus asked, "Who knows where this could end up."

         "I've been going with you guys for the past twenty years," Spike replied, "What makes you think I'm going to stop now?"

         "Well," Swipeamus began, "Since you put it that way, let's go." The two of them walked off.


	2. The Air Wave

            Inside Trypticon, Shockwave commands his troops. "This is how it will go," he began, "Scourge will lead our air strike, Hook will lead our ground strike, and I shall remain in Trypticon for the main attack. Now go to your respective groups and destroy the Autobots!"

            "Yes sir!" the Decepticons shouted as they ran off in various directions, leaving Shockwave, Hook, and Scourge alone.

            "I noticed Cyclonus was not among us." Scourge stated, "What happened to him?"

            "Don't worry about that idiot." Shockwave replied, "Cyclonus is off on some fool's errand. Now stop asking stupid questions and lead our forces to victory!"

            "As you command, Shockwave!" his two lieutenants shouted as they ran off, leaving Shockwave alone.

            "Although victory is all but assured," Shockwave thought to himself, "I can not shake the thought of Galvatron's return. I know it is illogical for me to think of it, but deep inside of me, something tells me I have not seen the last of neither Cyclonus nor Galvatron. For now, at least, I'll put my doubts behind me and retake Cybertron for the Decepticons!"

            Meanwhile, Autobots Jazz and Blurr stand waiting for the Decepticon air wave to attack. "Are you sure that this is a wise idea?" Blurr asked, "I mean, just the two of us against the mighty Decepticon air fleet? I mean it sounds kind of one sided in their favor."

            "Don't worry, Blurr," Jazz replied, "I've got Cliffjumper and Hot Rod manning our anti-aircraft weaponry."

            "But what about Arcee?" Blurr asked, "Isn't she supposed to be with us?"

            "Don't worry about her." Jazz answered, "She's standing by with our insurance policy. If things get out of hand, I'll call her and she'll come help us out."

            "Insurance policy?" Blurr asked, "What on Cybertron do you mean by that?"

            "You'll find out soon enough." Jazz replied as his communicator rang, "Hold on Blurr, I'm getting a message. Jazz here."

            "We've got problems here." Hot Rod began, "Me and Cliffjumper spotted the Decepticons, their heading our way."

            "Just open fire and take them down!" Jazz shouted, " Just leave some for us!"

            "We'll try," Hot Rod replied, "Hopefully these guns pack enough punch to put a dent in the Decepticons plans! Hot Rod out."

            "You heard him, Blurr." Jazz said, "They're heading this way, so we'd best be prepared. Hope you've exercised your trigger finger, because you're going to need it today."

            Meanwhile, Scourge leads all the airborne Decepticons into battle. "The Sweeps and I will take out their anti-aircraft weaponry! Astrotrain, Dirge, Ramjet, and Thrust take out the rest of the Autobots. Now move!"

            "Yes sir!" Astrotrain said as he and the other Decepticons left. Scourge and the Sweeps began to attack, just barely being held off by Hot Rod and Cliffjumper.

            "This doesn't look good." Hot Rod thought to himself, "I hope the others are faring better than we are!"

            Meanwhile, Jazz and Blurr notice the approaching Decepticons. "This is it, Blurr!" Jazz yelled, "Let's give them all we got!" The two Autobots fired at their Decepticon attackers, but they were soon overtaken by the greater Decepticon forces. 

            "This is bad, Jazz!" Blurr shouted, " Where's that insurance policy you were talking about? It looks like we're going to need it!"

            "Dammit!" Jazz exclaimed, "I was hoping to save it for Trypticon, but it looks like we haven't any choice! Hold these guys off while I contact Arcee, Blurr."

            "Yeah, sure, no problem!" Blurr replied as he fired into the air, "I'll make sure you'll be alright!"

            "You'd better." Jazz said as he activated his communicator, "Arcee! We need them NOW! And hurry because…" Before Jazz could finish, he was cut down by Astrotrain.

            "One down, one to go!" Astrotrain shouted as he shot at Blurr. Blurr tried his best to avoid Astrotrain's blasts, but he too eventually fell to Astrotrain's fire. "Well, that's the end of that!" he shouted, "Let's go back to Scourge."

            "Not so fast!" a voice from behind exclaimed.

            "What the?" Astrotrain said, "That's no Autobot I've heard before!"

            "Maybe because they're our newest Autobots!" Arcee stated as she transformed, "Decepticons, meet the Aerialbots! Silverbolt, Slingshot, Air Raid, Skydive, and Firefight! " 

            "Thanks for the introduction, Arcee!" Silverbolt shouted, "C'mon Aerialbots, Let's show these Decepticons what we can do!"

            "These guys talk to much!"  Ramjet shouted, "I'll handle this!"

            "I doubt that!" Air Raid shouted as he shot at Ramjet, "Let's see how you like that!" Ramjet was struck in the wing by the blast and made an emergency landing on the ground.

            "Let's just see you try that on me!" Thrust shouted as he fired at Air Raid.

            "Don't worry Air Raid!" Slingshot shouted as he fired at Thrust, "I've got your back!" Slingshot's blasts connected with Thrust, who was sent crashing to the ground below.

            "Foolish Autobots!" Dirge exclaimed, "You know that I rule the skies!"

            "Well then," Skydive said as he fired at Dirge, "Looks like you didn't know I just took your crown!" Dirge too was sent crashing to the ground.

            Astrotrain and Silverbolt had been firing at each other when Astrotrain noticed his comrades had all been shot down. "Dirge! Ramjet! Thrust!" he exclaimed, "Respond!"

            "I'm the only one still functional!" Ramjet shouted, "We need to get back to Trypticon… NOW!"

            "You're right!" Astrotrain shouted as he landed. Ramjet loaded the fallen Decepticons into Astrotrain, who promptly took off. The Aerialbots landed and transformed near Arcee, who was tending to the fallen Autobots.

            "How do they look?" Silverbolt asked.

            "Not to good." Arcee replied, "They're alive, but barely. If I don't get them into some type of life support quickly, then they'll die. I'll take them back to headquarters, you guys go help Hot Rod and Cliffjumper!"

            "Sure thing, Arcee!" Silverbolt shouted, "Aerialbots, transform!" They transformed and flew off. Moments later, they find Scourge and the Sweeps firing at Hot Rod and Cliffjumper. "These guys might be trouble!" Silverbolt said.

            "What do you suggest then?" Skydive asked.

            "What I'm suggesting, Skydive," Silverbolt replied, "Is that we bring out the big guns! Aerialbots! Merge to form Superion!" The Aerialbots merged into one giant robot.

            None of this went unnoticed from Scourge. "What the!?!" he shouted, "Sweeps! We have a new target! Attack!" Scourge and the Sweeps now focused their attacks on Superion.

            "Good effort, Decepticons," Silverbolt began, "But not good enough!" Superion swung his massive fist toward the Decepticons, who barely avoided it.

            "This guy's out of our league! Sweeps! We're falling back for now! Return to Trypticon immediately!" Scourge yelled as he and the Sweeps retreated.

            "Thanks a lot, buddy." Cliffjumper said as the Aerialbots separated.

            "Yeah," Hot Rod added, "If not for you guys, we'd be piles of molten metal by now."

            "You guys are welcome," Silverbolt began, "But we need your help now. Jazz and Blurr were critically injured in the attack and we need to get them help… FAST!" 

            "Let's do it then!" Hot Rod shouted, "I just hope our other forces did better than we did."


End file.
